The Quest for Chocolate
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: CO-WRITTEN BY PEBBLEMIST OF LIGHTCLAN: Riley and Maya get a sudden craving for chocolate, and try their best to do whatever they can to fulfill that craving. Goofy one-shot


_**Co-written by Pebblemist of LightClan and cowgirlangel95**_

* * *

_**A/N: It's amazing what mentioning how amazing chocolate is and Girl Meets World can do to inspire you! Because this is how this fic came to being a little while ago. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Girl Meets World, otherwise, we would make this story happen and it would be awesome.**_

Riley and Maya were sitting in their usual spots in the bay window, gazing out at the city after a long day at school. Both of them had a very stressful day thanks to several tests and essays, and they were very happy when that day was over.

Suddenly, Maya announced, "I want chocolate."

Riley groaned. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Why?"

"Because now I want chocolate!"

"Do you have any here?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I have some leftover brownies that I made a couple days ago. Come on, let's go get them."

The two teens headed out to the kitchen, eager to diminish their chocolate craving; however, they weren't happy with what they saw. Auggie was sitting at the table, chocolate covering his mouth and hands, with a very empty brownie pan in front of him.

"Auggie!" they both yelled.

Auggie looked up at them, their yelling not fazing him whatsoever. "What?"

"Those were ours," Maya said angrily.

Auggie looked on the pan, then around on the table. "I don't see your names anywhere."

Maya turned to Riley. "Now what are we going to do?"

Riley frowned. "I don't know. I guess we make more brownies?"

Maya groaned. "But that's going to take forever," she pouted, letting out a long sigh.

"But what other choice do we have?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. "Go without chocolate? That's impossible."

Maya brushed a strand of golden blonde hair out of her eyes. "You're right. I hate it when you're right."

Riley smiled coyly. "No you don't, at least not in this situation," she replied as she began to look through the cupboards for another box of brownie mix.

Maya sighed. "Again, you're right..." she dragged out as she began to help Riley search for the ingredients.

After a few minutes, Riley stood up and let out an angry breath. "Guess what we don't have," she deadpanned.

Maya straightened up alongside her best friend. "Brownie mix... we don't have brownie mix, or a cake mix, or some sort of chocolate cookie mix. How can you live in a house without some sort of chocolate in it?!"

"Don't ask me! The last I knew we had some chocolate! Now what?"

"I don't know!" Maya threw her hands into the air, frustrated. "I just can't believe you have no chocolate."

"I know what you can do!" Auggie piped up from his spot at the table.

Both girls turned to him with wide, curious eyes.

"What can we do, Auggie?" Riley asked.

"Mommy pays you, right?" the little boy asked, grinning from ear to ear and showing the chocolate stuck to his teeth. "You can buy some brownie mix!"

Riley's head bobbed from side to side. "Yeah, that would work if I didn't already spend most of my allowance on the ingredients for the last brownie mix. I hardly think that one dollar and some random change around my room will cover the cost of that. Thanks anyway, Auggie."

Auggie shrugged. "Your loss," he said as he bounced out of the room, now somewhat sugar high thanks to the brownies he ate.

"Maybe my mom will loan us the money," Riley suggested, trying to remain optimistic about the whole situation.

Just as she finished her sentence, Topanga came through the door with a grim expression on her face. She kicked off her shoes and stalked towards the hallway, not uttering a single word to the two teens.

Maya turned to face Riley, with a slightly nervous expression on her face. Maya wasn't easily scared, but an angry Topanga would do the trick. "So, plan D has failed. Tell me Riles, any ideas for plan E on how we can get our hands on some chocolate?"

Riley blew some of her hair out of her face. "Nothing so far. I would ask dad, but he has playground today and won't be back until later."

Maya let out a long, drawn out sigh. "So no plan E, huh?" she said, knowing the answer to the question. She didn't even give Riley a chance to answer. "And I'm completely broke."

"We can't give up," Riley said, though with uncertainty in her voice. "There's gotta be some way we can get chocolate…" her voice trailed off and she stared at the ground. At this point, she was trying to convince herself more than Maya.

The two teens were silent for quite some time. "Well," Riley began. "We could always go to the store and see what chocolate bars we could afford."

Maya sighed. "Alright, but it's not going to be much, I already know that."

The two girls grabbed their jackets and headed down to the store. Like Maya said, there wasn't much that they could buy with it.

"We could always split a Hershey's bar," Riley suggested, looking at the several rows of candy displayed in front of her.

"We could..." Maya said sadly. "It's not like we have many choices. Go ahead and get it."

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least we're getting SOME chocolate, right?" Riley said as she plucked a king size Hershey's bar from the shelf.

"I guess you're right," Maya sighed, gazing longingly at the rest of the candy on display, her mouth watering as she did so. She turned away, unable to look anymore.

"Is this good?" Riley asked, waving the candy bar in Maya's face.

Maya snatched the candy bar from Riley's hand. "It's going to have to be. Come on, let's go pay for this thing so we can eat it already."

Riley and Maya headed for the checkout line, paid for the chocolate bar, and headed back to Riley's room. They each took half, both of them savoring each piece as they ate it.

"Looks like plan E was somewhat a success," Riley said.

Maya nodded as she popped another piece into her mouth. "I guess so."

Riley heard the front door close, signaling her father was home from work. "Come on, let's head out to the kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon anyway."

Maya nodded and the two of them headed out to the kitchen, not expecting to see what was set on the table. Once they reached the kitchen, two pairs of eyes widened in delight. Several different types of chocolate were spread out on the dining room table. Pieces of chocolate cake, different types of brownies, and cookies were piled.

"Chooocolaate," the two teens said happily.

"Hi to you, too," Mr. Matthews responded.

Riley looked up at her dad and smiled apologetically. "Sorry dad, but where did you get all of this?!"

"One of the teachers brought it in for our faculty meeting. Not a whole lot of it went, so I offered to take it home. I knew most of it would be gone by morning."

"You got that right, Mr. Matthews," Maya replied, still somewhat in a daze in seeing all the chocolate sitting in front of her.

Mrs. Matthews jumped into the conversation. "Dinner first, girls. Then dessert."

The two teens smiled. "Okay mom!"

OoOoO

Riley and Maya slouched in the bay window, their stomachs full of different types of pastries.

"So. Much. Chocolate," Maya announced.

"I know. I don't think I'll be eating anymore for a week!"

"Amen to that," Maya agreed. "I can't believe we ate that much."

"I can," Riley retorted. "We wanted chocolate for so long we didn't care that our stomachs wanted us to stop."

"But it all tasted so good! I couldn't stop," Maya defended.

"I know... next time, maybe we should just keep a stash of candy bars in my room. That way this doesn't happen again."

"Sounds good," Maya sighed.

The two teens looked back out the window, nighttime now draping over the city, now happy that their chocolate craving had gone.

_**A/N #2: If you would let us know what you thought of it before you head out that would be great. Even if it's just one word, we'd still like to know what you thought of it!**_


End file.
